kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleep
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J18/#E16 |type = 1-use, activates automatically |hat = A bright green/turquoise/purple sleeping cap with white/yellow dots and white/yellow trimming. |elements = None |powers = Restores health with Copy Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad |icon = |enemies = Noddy |mini-bosses = None |bosses = Heavy Mole's Red Dygclops, Wiz's apple |helper = None }} General Information Sleep (Sueño in Spain) is one of Kirby's copy abilities, first introduced in Kirby's Adventure. It is usually the most useless of all copy abilities. When Kirby inhales a lethargic Noddy, he instantly falls asleep and can't do anything until he wakes up. This nap takes approximately 5 seconds, depending on the game. Since the player is unable to willingly drop the ability, Sleep has no Helper in Kirby Super Star / Ultra, like the other limited-use abilities such as Mike and Crash. Sleep isn't always completely useless, however. In Kirby Air Ride, the victim ailed with the ability is able to pass it on to another racer by crashing into them, leaving them with the debilitating ability instead. Also, if the player obtains the Sleep Ability Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby will slowly regain health as he sleeps, up to just under 25% with all 8 Vitality pieces collected, so a Sleep Bubble heals more health than common food outside of combat, but Kirby is still defenseless while using it. In most games, Sleep Kirby appears at the game over screen (sometimes without the hat). If the player chooses to continue, Sleep Kirby will be woken up (a different method depending on the game), then Kirby will run off-screen and the game continues from the beginning of the level. If the player chooses to quit, however, Sleep Kirby will inhale the hand that is interfering with his sleep and will continue sleeping. (However, in Kirby's Dream Land, the hand will charge up and punch away the sleeping Kirby, while in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, the hand puts Kirby on the moon, gives him a blanket and a pat, then leaves.) Move Set In the Anime Sleep appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in episode 16, Flower Power. King Dedede tricks Kirby into inhaling a Noddy and Kirby falls asleep. In the anime, Sleep Kirby is rather different than in the games, as it doesn't give Kirby a hat, and it was supposed to make Kirby sleep for 100 years, whereas it only lasts seconds in the games. He would only wake up if he smelt the scent of the legendary Pukey Flower. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series *The pose Kirby has while sleeping is the same one he does when using this ability. *Jigglypuff's green costume in Brawl has Kirby's sleep hat. *Sleep Kirby also appears as one of the many collectible trophies in Brawl. *One of Kirby's idle poses in Brawl involves him falling asleep for a brief second, then waking himself up. Flavor texts Trivia *Sleep was actually the first ability to get a hat. The hat can be seen in the Kirby's Adventure intro from the first picture. It is Kirby's sleeping cap when he wakes up from his bad night's sleep. *Sleep is one of the very few copy abilities that can be obtained via inhaling in Milky Way Wishes. Although a copy pedestal for Sleep is seen in other sub-games, in Kirby Super Star and it's remake, it is not used as a Copy Essence Deluxe here. *Sleep Kirby is a picture drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game. *In Kirby Air Ride and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's sleep hat appears purple with yellow polka dots instead of the traditional green and white polka dot hat. *In the "Staff Credits" cutscene in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Sleep hat has yellow stars instead of white dots. * In Kirby Air Ride, the Sleep ability is quite similar to the Dizzy Virus from Mario Kart Arcade GP. Artwork KA Sleep.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Sleep.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Sleep.JPG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror KAR Sleep.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Sleep.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KSS_Sleep_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:SleepKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq_Sleep_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Sleep Kirby Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:SleepscreenKSSU.PNG|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Staff Credits) sleepkirbykrtdl.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv sleep.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:SleepiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Sleep_Icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror File:Sleepicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:SleepiconKSQSQ.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:SleepiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Schlaf-Fähigkeit ja:スリープ Category:One-Use Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land